This proposal is for a third Symposium on "Molecular Mechanisms in Central Auditory Function, Plasticity and Disorders" at the Snow King Resort in Jackson Hole, Wyoming to be held in late June 2004. The central focus of the conference is the "molecular mechanisms" regulating neurotransmission. The premise of the conference is that these molecular features regulate auditory activity, shape auditory neuronal response properties, influence development and provide for central auditory plasticity. Furthermore, changes in these molecular mechanisms can underlie genetic disorders or acquired central auditory disorders such as age related hearing loss, seizures and tinnitus. The topic remains important and timely, with new and exciting results being generated from an increasing number of laboratories, generating new insights. The Symposium will present and highlight new developments and to provide a forum where they can be synthesized, integrated and correlated. This will be a three day meeting, under a similar format to our 1999 meeting, with platform presentations, posters and time for formal and informal discussions. The goals are: 1) To provide an understanding of molecular mechanisms underlying functional diversity in central auditory neurons; 2) To develop correlation between molecular mechanisms and the shaping of cell specific response characteristics; 3) To examine molecular mechanisms underlying central auditory plasticity; 4) To examine molecular mechanisms underlying disorders such as tinnitus, seizures and age related hearing loss; 5) To explore the role of genetics in central auditory system function and dysfunction; 6) To provide interaction between molecular and systems researchers The conference will consist of platform presentations by approximately 50 invited speakers from the auditory system and two additional speakers from outside the auditory field as well as a Poster Session open to contributions from all participants. Based on our previous experience and the attraction of the location, we expect to draw another 30 - 50 additional participants (including recipients of two minority fellowships) from other scientists and students interested in this topic.